Si and Am
Si and Am are Aunt Sarah's twin Siamese cats and the secondary antagonists in Disney's 1955 film Lady and the Tramp and minor antagonists in its 2001 sequel. Both were originally voiced by Peggy Lee. They were later voiced by both Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille in the sequel; MacNeille now voices them both since Bergman's death. Background Development Earlier versions of the storyline, drafted in 1943 during the war, had the two cats appear as a sinister pair, suggesting the yellow peril. They were originally named Nip and Tuck. In Ward Greene's novelization, they tearfully express remorse over causing the Tramp's impending execution by hiding the rat's body as a joke, and then try to make amends, while in the film they do not partake in the climatic scene whatsoever. Personality Si and Am are sinister pair of cats who use the love they gain from Aunt Sarah to get others into a large amount of trouble. The cats are sneaky and love to cause trouble and make messes for their own amusement. It is indicated that they care for nothing but each other and take advantage of Aunt Sarah seeing her as a protector and not a beloved owner. Appearances ''Lady and the Tramp In the film, Si and Am's owner Aunt Sarah is in charge of Lady and the newborn child. The two cats are commonly seen toted in a picnic basket owned by Aunt Sarah, from which they emerge after her brief departure. While Aunt Sarah is upstairs, Si and Am perform their trademark musical number, "The Siamese Cat Song". During their song, they wreak havoc throughout the household, claiming it as their own, and even attempt to eat both the family fish and family bird. During the closure of their song, Lady ferociously chases after them upon hearing of their intentions to sample some of the newborn baby's milk. Collateral damage ensues, and although the cats caused all the trouble, Si and Am feign injury in order to lay all the blame on Lady, who is then muzzled up by Aunt Sarah as a result. Si and Am are not seen for the rest of the film. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Si and Am reappear in the sequel to the film. They are first seen in the opening of the film while Jim Dear and Darling are taking a stroll in town, where they meet up with Aunt Sarah. She claims she will be attending their family picnic, as Si and Am love Independence Day. They then appear in Scamp's fantasy as he wishes to be a brave enough dog to take on threats like Si and Am. In the middle of the film, they are last seen attending a picnic with their owner. During the picnic, they are seen attempting to steal the turkey until Scamp arrives and scares them into Aunt Sarah's arms. They are not seen for the remainder of the film. ''House of Mouse Si and Am made numerous appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. In "Rent Day" the cats popped out from their picnic basket, cheering for O' Malley and the Alley Cats. They make a notable appearance in Mickey's House of Villains during the villains' hostile takeover of the club. They are seen singing a part in It's Our House Now!, and later on witnessing Mickey Mouse's climatic battle with Jafar. In the end, the flee with the other villains, after Jafar is sucked into the lamp and defeated. Disney Parks Si and Am appear in an extremely large amount of Disney Villains merchandise as well as having a statue of them in the Disney Villains Store in Disney's Hollywood Studios. ''Fantasmic! Si and Am appear in the floating bubble musical sequence. Despite various Disney Villains appearing in the show, they appear without aiding The Queen in her plan to destroy Mickey Mouse. Their roles of not being involved with The Queen are similar to Captain Hook and Governor Ratcliffe. Songs *The Siamese Cat Song Trivia *They are made to look like the main antagonists, but are never seen again after halfway into the movie. As it turns out, the movie's real antagonist is The Rat. *It is indicated that they care for nothing but each other and take advantage of Aunt Sarah, seeing her as a protector, not a beloved owner. *These two characters have been cited as Asian stereotypes because of their squinty eyes and bucked teeth (or in their cases, fangs). *With their names combined, "Siam" is the former name of the Kingdom of Thailand, referencing the cats' heritage and the name of the country. *Si and Am are the female characters of the film besides Lady. *In an early script, Si and Am's original names were Nip and Tuck. *Si and Am were played by the late actress Peggy Lee. *Si and Am are renamed Devon and Rex in the remake. *Si and Am were two of the Disney Villains to have their own song. *Si and Am are twins of ''Lady and the Tramp. *Si and Am both have blue eye pupils. *Si and Am love to stir up trouble. *Si and Am's enemies are dogs. *In the sequel, Tress MacNeille played Aunt Sarah, Si and Am. *The color of their fur is yellow. *Si and Am love Independence Day, which was the the holiday of July. *Si and Am had caused trouble, and Lady took the blame. *Si and Am appear in an extremely large amount of Disney Villains merchandise, as well having a statue of them in the Disney Villains Store in Disney's Hollywood Studios. *Si and Am were later voiced by Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille in the sequel. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Characters Category:Characters with an accent Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Animals Category:Lady And The Tramp